Matthew Walter
Matthew Walter is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He made a brief appearace, contributing 15 posts, to further a story arc in relation to Sara, before he died. His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Matthew Walter Race: Vampire Age: 42 Gender: Male Occupation: Keeper of Secret Birthplace: York Current Location: York Family Relations: Sara Walter(daughter) Maria Walter(Wife) Weapon: Two guns and silver knifes Other Items Owned:'''The Ring of Power '''BACKGROUND Personality: Matthew is a kind man/vampire who always set his life in front of others, he does often what he thinks is best but that can also be one of his mistakes, he loves his family and does everything to protect it no matter what, he is not easily angered and are good at being calm in front of others. Detailed History: In the year 1965, Matthew was born in the small city called York in the northern England. His parents raised him to become a good boy in the huge house they owned at the country side not far away from the city, his family was quite rich and so always had to have the best things that others didn't have. Early in his age his family started to get problems with money and after a while he was taken away from them along as the house had to be sold, his parents was not able to raise him anymore as they were out of money to keep him and so he was placed on a embryo home were he growed up until he turned 18 years old. At the reach of 18 he started his life on his own and sonly got a job which he earned money to buy himself a home, as that was done his life started to get better but discovered quick that his parents were already dead by this time. The job he worked on was in a scientist lab since he always had loved such things, he did well and fast got promoted. When his life was on the top he started to feel a deep loneliness in his life and so started to want to be with somebody, it was at this time he meet Sara`s mother Maria in a bar he used to visit. Later on after many dates they got married and not long after their daughter Sara was born to the world, happy they lived together in their house at York but one day it all went wrong. One night, Matthew was driving home from work, and he was surprised by a vampire who appeared beside him while driving. This vampire had come to him because of an experiment Matthew was working on. It was placed in a suitcase on the backseat, and he was going to check it out. Inside the suitcase, a ring was hidden that seemed different to other rings, it was said to have mystical powers and once belonged to the great Egyptians. The vampire took the ring, and a struggle for it began in the car. During this struggle, Matthew was bitten by the vampire, and so would be turning into a vampire soon as well. Being unable to steer the car anymore, they crashed into the car in front of them and should have been killed by the wounds they got. But,...the vampire, being immortal, survived and ran away with the ring. Matthew was deadly wounded, but not yet dead. He was taken to the hospital with the ambulance, there he survived so long to tell his family good bye, then he died. A few days later, he was buried. This very night, he returned to the living and stepped out of the grave as vampire, and he started the hunt down the vampire who took the ring from him. He planned on killing him, becoming the leader of his clan and possessing the ring for himself. After achieving this aim, he went on a new journey: To find his daughter Sara who was said to the queen of the vampires. Fears: Losing those he loves and cares for Strengths: Darkness Weaknesses:'Silver, Sunlight, garlic, crosses, wooden stake threw heart. '''Likes:'Blood, Sex, Loyal Friends, family 'Dislikes:'Being threatened, Unloyal friends '''APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Look at avatar and Banner Clothing:'''Normal human cloths. '''Build: Strong and Tall 'Marks/Scars:'One huge scar at his left foot and a half burned face, covered with an iron mask. Category:Characters Category:Vampires